duskfandomcom-20200214-history
Tapestry Dinner Theater and Nightclub
Tapestry is housed in an old Opera House that had since been heavily remolded while keeping as much of the original building as could be managed. The Opera House itself is a Huge buildings built at the start of the 1900’s it was privately owned by the Family of the Original owner , and never made it onto the list of historical Buildings which is why graham was able to buy it from a family who had long ago forgotten the buildings true nature. Graham bought the building in 2009 and started on a remodel leaving as much of the building unchanged as he could mage while updating it for modern conveyance at the same time There is basement level, a first floor, second, and third floor. The first floor houses the dinner theater as well as offices, kitchen area, lobby and a few private meeting rooms The main dining area is decorated in silver, black, red and white with funereal and Victorian styled furnishings. Featuring a stage for the scheduled acts at one end. Spaced periodically around the room are smaller acts- dancers in cages as well as animatronics, mannequin horrors, and similar titillations. Entertainers patrol the floor in character, and the waiters serve in macabre costume. The kitchens are concealed behind screening to the left of the main room; to the right are well-appointed private rooms with two-way mirrors and surround-sound for A-list guests to dine in privacy while still enjoying the show. The offices are also on this floor as well as a couple more private theme decorated rooms for entertaining without the show as a distraction. The second floor houses the club area. This floor like the one below it is decorated in silver, black, red and white with funereal and Victorian styled furnishings. The bar is made from a dark polished wood as are the few tables scattered around. The sound proofing between the two floors keeps the music from the club from interrupting the show of the Sinner Theater, and vice versa. Tapestry positions PC Theses are the Player characters that work for Tapestry. *'Clay Jordan' (Sadie) - Orphan mage, Dj for Tapestry, is called ‘Bane’ by most members of the club after Lord Absinthe started calling him that. *'Luke Monroe' (Jim) - Orphan mage, Bouncer for Tapestry *'Mukosaburou Ryutaro' (Shay) – Hollow One Tarot card reader, Ghost speaker, Sinners Club * Never Sherry Spencer (Chance) - Seelie Boggan, weekend bartender, tiny blonde clothier. *'Tarot Lanigner' (Marie) - Seelie Satyr, dancer at the Sinners club, primarily burlesque. *'Trey Whitman' (Chance) - Known as 'The Nightblade'; Hollow One mage, knife-thrower at the Sinners Club NPC These are the NPC’s that can almost always be found at Tapestry and can generally be used by people in scenes. *'Alasdaira Lamont-' “Narisa” is one of the Sinners clubs many acts she is a belly dancers and a sword swallower ((Seelie Satyr) *'Chantilly –' A short Goth girl with varying hair colors that dresses in perfect Victorian style and is the greeter and Hostess for the Sinners Club. (Mortal) *'Finnegan'- Mortal. One of the clubs many bouncers. Really tall red headed/ bearded man with arm muscles the size of trucks, soft-spoken *'Hyperion'- Hollow One mage. Lord Absinthe's right hand man, also Tapestry’s most popular pretty blonde bartender. He is usually around somewhere. Known for remember people's drink orders, and names. Cabals *Rapture - Lord Absinthe, Nightblade, and Kaelin's cabal Category:Mage Category:Chantry Category:Mage Category:Chantry Category:Locations Category:Setting Category:Business